Adventures-01: The Apocalypse Story
by Vousnetes Passeul
Summary: Across worlds, in defiance of the rush of oblivion, the Chosen fight for the future. [adventureverse AU] [the foundation of a full-on universe remake]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! So, I guess you could say that this is the beginning of an attempt on my part to write a changed-up version of the Adventure 99+02 canon, tying up loose ends, expanding characterization, and playing with elements that I feel could have been used in greater scope. The main focus is to do over 02 into something free of all the plotholes and missed opportunity the original is generally thought to be rife with, but part of that involves needing to change up some aspects of the related works to match - and although I do think Adventure was done much, much better, there are some things I would have liked to see implemented there as well. I guess you could say it's going to be a series of 'fix fics'? And while I've seen multiple attempts at this before, they all sort of , well, faded away, so... I'd like to try my hand at things! Well, without further ado, let's begin!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon in any sense. I'm just passing through the playground.

* * *

Even with Zudomon's aid, it's a long trip back to land, and under the circumstances (_they still don't quite know the current situation with the other Chosen, or with Vamdemon) _there is not much to be said between two Chosen Children, their partners, and a half-dead Wizarmon. At least, not now that the sorcerer has explained the Tag and bright pink Crest clenched in his hand like the one tether to life remaining. In that silence, Takeru is left to reflect.

_Patamon can evolve again. _It happened all the way back in Shibuya, but it's still a notion that turns over and over in his mind like a wheel, and that he can't quite settle his mind about. His partner is nothing but pleased, of course, to assume an angel's form again, and Takeru can't help but smile at that. Angemon really does look cool, and Takeru is glad that he and his partner can fight again. Unlike Patamon, however, worry still tugs at him (_the devil and the angel, dissolving into equal dark and bright; all he can take away from it is that he's leaving too). _On the other hand, Patamon is his partner, his friend. He has to trust him.

He only wishes that he could be more helpful. Or, at the very least, that he was more able to help himself. Of course, he was grateful to Jyou for saving him, and to Zudomon for protecting them from MegaSeadramon – and on a more general basis, to the others, and most especially Patamon and Onii-chan, for everything they'd done together – but he still doesn't like that he's been stuck at the side for so long, while everybody fought and fought. _I'm always the one who needs to be looked after_. Even after his Crest glowed, back at the fairgrounds, Patamon wasn't able to evolve even to Adult, let alone Perfect. _Is it because I'm not strong enough? Not like Onii-chan, or Jyou-san, or any of the others?_

"Patamon?"

He speaks quietly; Wizarmon's drifted back into dreams for the time being. The Vaccine looks up, smiling like always, but he seems to pick up on Takeru's mood. "Yeah, Takeru?"

The youngest Child knows that Jyou will fret over him if he overhears what's really on his mind, so instead he asks, "Do you think we're ready?"

Patamon seems to have an idea of what his real question is, though. "Don't worry! If we do our best, there's no way Vamdemon can win. I'm sure!" Just the same way, Takeru can figure out what Patamon really wants to convey. _We're stronger now, Takeru. We both are. I won't leave this time!_

Looking over at them, Jyou nods in agreement. And indeed, Takeru has seen how strong Angemon is, especially against the dark. Alongside the other Perfects, they certainly had a chance. Regardless…

Takeru doesn't want to be useless any more. But he doesn't want Patamon to hurt anymore either.

He has to hope that things will turn out okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2! The first real divergence is right here, as you can probably tell. Check the end notes for a bit of a partial explanation on this chapter if you like. Enjoy!

* * *

_Why keep fighting? Fighting makes everyone sad, doesn't it?_

Angemon's world is dark fluid colours, blending together incoherently, and a child's satin-smooth voice; disoriented and lost, he flutters his wings helplessly. He doesn't even feel air here, but still he struggles. Where is this? How did he arrive here? He remembers blackness and redness, maleficent light and bats and blood…

Vamdemon.

His movements become more desperate, but it's all to no avail; this space seems ignorant of the normal rules of direction. But he _has _to escape. He has to protect Takeru, and the others! And that girl, Hikari the Eighth – without her, they –

"Who are you?"

_Doubts, fears – your despair! Let me out more often – it would help us, don't you think?_

"Explain yourself."

_Like right now! I mean, you want to keep fighting? Really? Isn't that just more pain? It's not worth it if you'll just lose._

_I can't win? How would you know?_

_No, of course not. _We're _not the Eighth Child's partner, and to be honest, what can that Chosen Child of ours do for us? See how he bawls? How he can't even handle one real fight?_

_No, that's… _The sea of hues solidifies into images like the paintings on File Island, in that wretched mansion. Takeru, shocked, scared, tearful. Digimon, scattered like splintered marionettes over the roof of the structure that had been their battlefield, no longer in flight. Proud Vamdemon, triumphantly backhanding WereGarurumon with little exertion.

_Look at us the angel! Look at our partner, the so-called child of Hope! Can you tell me honestly that we're meant to destroy the dark?_

Angemon's image, inverted as if through a mirror. But the brightened paints darken and warp, the imaginary canvas of the emptiness becoming more like glass reflecting light, until instead he sees tattered black wings, leather buckles, the abhorrent Mark of Evil blazing on his chest…

_Just despair! Won't that be better than this acerbic light? Won't it be easier?_

Takeru, crying, throwing his Digivice and Crest at him in a child's tantrum, and suddenly Angemon's petite again like Tokomon. The now-material desert drags the Digimon into its golden sands while his partner runs, runs, runs away…

"Angemon! Angemon, I'm sorry! I believe in you! Please get up!"

"Takeru…? Are you…?"

"If we don't think we can win, what's the point in fighting? The answer is… that we're strong enough to make it happen now! There's no point backing away now! I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, Angemon!"

The burning-hot sands melt away, and after a too-deep scream, the voice quiets itself.

"Takeru, you're really… growing up…"

Golden light, the hope for salvation, descends upon him, and the oily colours closing in dissipate in the radiance of the great rising beacon. Angemon feels power once lost flowing back into him, but the light does not cease when he expects it to and continues to buoy him. This is it, he realizes, the great light of his partner's soul.

Hope.

"_Angemon, super-evolve!"_

* * *

A/N: Though it's not an attack used in the show, looking up Vamdemon's attack set yields Nightmare Wave, an attack described as "a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad." I'm taking some liberties with its portrayal, since we don't get one in the show – but given the number of extra powers Vamdemon displays anyway, I don't think it's too much of an issue.


End file.
